


Operation Kill the Sun (and Other Morning Things)

by SirFromSiri



Series: Disaster Boys [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Not Canon Compliant, Rated for cursing, actually there's not that much cuddling but it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirFromSiri/pseuds/SirFromSiri
Summary: Jisung pulled the blanket over his head and groaned, “I hate the sun. It’s so fucking annoying and bright.”“I know. It’s just like your face.”“Do you think humanity would be angry if we blew it up?” Jisung asked, ignoring the insult.“Your face or the sun?”“The sun! What the fuck? Do you want to blow me up?”(just minsung in the morning)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Disaster Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126001
Kudos: 46





	Operation Kill the Sun (and Other Morning Things)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this because a lot of stuff I've read shows waking up together as this perfect magical thing, and waking up for me is definitely not like that. 
> 
> You don't have to read the first part of the series to understand this. I don't really know when it takes place in relation to the first part. It's just a random morning that can occur whenever you want it to. I just realized that this could be interpreted as platonic, so it could be pre-relationship too.

Jisung coughed, “I feel like shit.” His mouth and throat were dry, and his bladder was about ready to burst. Unfortunately, he was too tired and lazy to move, let alone act on either of these things.

“You are shit,” Minho responded, “But if it makes you feel any better, I feel like shit too.”

“It doesn’t.”

“Too bad. My eyes feel like the fucking desert right now.”

Jisung pulled the blanket over his head and groaned, “I hate the sun. It’s so fucking annoying and bright.”

“I know. It’s just like your face.”

“Do you think humanity would be angry if we blew it up?” Jisung asked, ignoring the insult.

“Your face or the sun?”

“The sun! What the fuck? Do you want to blow me up?”

“Normally, I would say that I want to blow _you_ , not blow you up, but right now I’m way too tired for that shit.” Minho sighed.

“Minho, answer the question. It’s a very important question.”

“What question?”

“How did you forget already?”

“I’m tired! Jeez.”

“Shit, I forgot too.”

Minho laughed.

“Oh! I asked if humanity would be mad at us if we blew up the sun.”

“It depends on what you consider humanity to be.”

“Uh, humans?” Jisung frowned, “What are you talking about?”

“Then absolutely. They would be furious.”

“Even better. Now, how would we even go about doing that?”

“I don’t know. Figure it out and stop hogging the blanket,” Minho pulled it back towards himself.

“Hey! The sun just went in my eyes!” Jisung complained. He quickly ducked back under the blanket and into relative darkness. “You’re so mean!”

“Thank you.”

“Minhoooooo.”

“What?”

“I have to pee.” Jisung whined.

“I don’t care. Just go pee.”

“But I don’t want to get up.”

“So don’t go.”

“But like, I really have to go.”

“Okay. Go pee then. How long are you going to keep doing this for?”

Jisung groaned, “I don’t even drink that much water. Why does this happen to me?”

“I don’t know. Maybe because you’re annoying and won’t stop talking.”

“What does that have to do with having to pee a lot?”

“Annoying people have to suffer, which means that they have small bladders.”

“But you don’t have to suffer,” Jisung protested.

“That’s because I’m not annoying.”

“Hmm… that is not correct.”

“You’re not correct.”

“Actually, I am very correct.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Just go to the bathroom already!”

“We’re not even talking about that. We’re talking about if you’re annoying or not, which you are.”

“Well, I want you to leave.”

“Nope,” Jisung latched onto Minho’s waist happily.

Minho sighed, “I hate you so much.”

“You mean love?”

“No, I mean hate. It’s all hate, so much hate.”

“That is also not correct. You just get really grumpy in the morning. You actually love me.”

“I wonder why.”

“It’s because I’m awesome.”

“Well, I can assure you that that is _definitely_ not the reason.”

“Wrong again.”

“Stop talking and go back to sleep, you heathen.”

“I’m tempted to keep talking to annoy you, but my throat feels even worse now, so I guess I really do have to stop talking. We should like, keep water near the bed so that we don’t have to get up,” Jisung said.

“That’s never going to happen. You’re too lazy.”

“Finally, you said something right.”

“I’m always right.”

“Oh, I guess you’re back to being wrong again.”

Waking up was not very fun, but Jisung supposed it was slightly more tolerable if Minho was with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, this ended up having a lot more cursing then the first part. Sorry if it bothered you that they were written in different tenses. I usually write in present tense, but I suddenly felt like writing in past tense haha.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
